Hollywood Living: One Sweet Day (The Alternate Ending)
by TALKS
Summary: This one shot takes place after chapter 68 of Hollywood Living when Brittany had her big health scare in London.


**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HOLLYWOOD LIVING, YOU MAY NOT WANT TO READ THIS ONE SHOT. IN THE ORIGINAL STORY BRITTANY DOES NOT DIE, BUT A NUMBER OF PEOPLE THAT READ HOLLYWOOD LIVING ASKED AND INQUIRED HOW I WOULD HAVE ENDED THE STORY IF BRITTANY NEVER RECOVERED FROM HER FLARE UP IN LONDON, SO HERE IS THE "ALTERNATE ENDING". **

**ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS TO THE AFTERMATH OF THE LONDON HEALTH SCARE**

* * *

><p>"Today we see our last baby graduate highschool, Brit. Pretty sure this proves that we fuckin rock as moms." Santana smiled while walking out of the bathroom, a camera attached to her hand. "God, I still remember when she was three years old and would hug my leg when she got scared of the paps." She laughed. "I guess this means we are officially old now…..how gross." She added with a smile.<p>

Her eyes fell on a picture of her and Brittany from their vow renewal on their 10th wedding anniversary. Santana was facing Brittany, Mackenzie in her arms, who had her little hands on Brittany's cheeks, Brittany mimicking her actions, both with huge smiles on their faces. She stared at the picture for a few moments before looking around the bedroom at a few more family pictures, her eyes finally rested on a picture of the two of them from high school after winning Nationals with the glee club. It was an action shot of Santana jumping in Brittany's arms, hugging her tightly while Brittany spun the two of them around.

"Red lipstick too much for today, baby?" She asked as there was a knock on the door. "I probably need something a little more subtle." She shrugged while looking over her collection of lipsticks.

"Mom, can I wear your diamond bracelet?" Mackenzie, now at 18 years old, asked Santana while walking in her bedroom. The Latina was sitting at her vanity applying a fresh coat of lipstick. She quickly picked up the camera and turned around, pointing it at her daughter.

"Look how gorgeous you look." Santana smiled brightly as tears came to her eyes. "I can't believe you're graduating highschool." She wiped her eyes. "You look exactly how Brittany did in high school, isn't she stunning, baby?"

"Mom." Mackenzie blushed while turning a bright shade of red. "But, I do look just like you in your graduation picture, momma."

"McKinley red."

"I'm just so proud of you, _we_ are so proud of you." Santana stated while hugging her tightly. "You aren't my same little three year old side kick that would hug my leg in the store because you didn't want to get lost, or would stand on Brit's feet and dance for hours with her." She wiped her eyes again. "Dammit, I need to reapply my mascara."

Mackenzie grabbed a q tip, and carefully wiped under Santana's eyes, she then picked up the eyeliner. "Look up, mom." She whispered before applying a new thin layer of eye liner, and grabbing the water proof mascara to apply. "Beautiful as always." Mackenzie smiled before kissing her on the cheek. Santana shivered slightly from a chill down her back. She nodded and closed her eyes briefly, trying to keep her remaining tears in.

"Limo's here." Carter stated while knocking on the door and poking his head in. He had on a dark purple vest, with a white polo shirt underneath, a pair of dark denim jeans, and black loafers, his Rayban aviators sat in his curly hair. "You don't look half bad." He smiled at his sister while rubbing his goatee.

"Thanks." Mackenzie smiled while looking down at her white and purple strapless dress.

Santana turned the camera off and handed it to Carter. "Go record you and your brothers saying nice things for us." Carter nodded and left the room, so Santana closed the door and sat on her bed. She reached in the drawer of her bedside table and pulled out a long black velvet box. "Congrats baby girl, this is from me and momma."

Mackenzie opened the box and pulled out a diamond bracelet and necklace. "Woah." She whispered while looking up and around the room.

"Do you like it?" Santana asked while taking the necklace out of the box and hooking it on her.

"Yes!" Mackenzie nodded as Santana then hooked the bracelet on her left wrist. "This looks like just like you and momma's." She added while examining the bracelet closer.

"It is." Santana smiled. "You're an adult now, a true Lopez-Pierce woman, so we thought you needed an official piece of jewelry to match ours. Same amount of carats and everything."

Mackenzie pulled her into a big hug and buried her face in her mother's neck. "Thanks mommy."

"You deserve it Mackenzie." Santana told her with a smile as she hugged her tightly. "You're so welcome, baby."

"I wish..." She started to say but was overcome with tears.

"Me too Mackenzie...me too." Santana stated quickly while hugging her tightly.

* * *

><p><em>"I found cherry jello behind the nurses station." Santana smiled while walking back in Brittany's hospital room. "I had to bribe her with an autographed copy of Mercedes' debut album but well worth it." Santana smiled.<em>

_Brittany coughed and opened her eyes wider. Santana caught the sparkle in them and felt her heart skip a beat, she felt a glimmer of hope rock her body every time Brittany would smile or her eyes would sparkle. Underneath the now pale skin, thin hair, weak muscles, and shooting body pains...a smile helped her make it through the sleepless nights she stayed up and rubbed Brittany's back while she coughed. _

_"I know you're tired of eating that lame orange jello she keep giving you." She winked._

_Brittany cleared her throat and moved to sit up a little. "Yeah I am." She whispered._

_"Let me help you sit up, baby." Santana told her quickly while jogging closer to her and sitting the jello cups down. She grabbed the extra pillows from the chair and propped up them behind Brittany. "Comfy?"_

_"This is great." Brittany nodded before coughing again._

_"Do you need another hit of medicine?" Santana asked when Brittany winced slightly._

_"Please." _

_Santana silently lifted the cord next to Brittany's bed and pressed it giving her a dose of medicine. She stared at Brittany sadly and let out a long sigh._

_"What's with the puppy dog eyes?" Brittany asked quietly as her eyes opened and narrowed at her wife. _

_"Brit..."_

_"Hey, none of that tonight. I thought we were going to play checkers." Brittany attempted to smile._

_"Maybe you should rest, B." Santana replied softly while taking in the pained expression on Brittany's face. She shifted closer to Brittany and ran her fingers through her hair softly, gently dragging her nails on Brittany's scalp, knowing that relaxed her._

_"All I do is rest, Sanny." Brittany replied. "Come on, let me kick your ass in checkers, while you feed me some awesome cherry jello."_

_Santana sensed that Brittany wanted a positive night, a night free of talking about her sickness, a night free of talking about the future, free of tears, and impending heartache, a night where even though they were in a hospital room where the beeping and whirring of machines would lull them to sleep, Brittany wanted them to just be Santana and Brittany, two women in love, wrapped in each other's arms. They would ignore the IV in her hand, her ragged, slightly labored breathing, and only deal with Brittany's pain when she complained about it, which was usually never. _

_Brittany had been in the hospital for the last three weeks, with no signs of getting any better. Since London, her health began to slowly deteriorate, more and more flare ups occurred, nothing to seemed to work, they tried medication after medication but nothing seemed to be sticking or taking to her. Santana pulled out of every project she was in, aside from a movie she was finishing up and took care of Brittany constantly. Mrs. Pierce moved into the guest room at their house to help Santana out with the younger kids so she could stay most nights with Brittany at the hospital. She would then return home around six am every morning to get the kids ready for school and make breakfast for them, before heading back to the hospital._

_Santana smirked. "How about we cuddle and binge on reality TV?"_

_"Scared of losing?" Brittany laughed before coughing._

_"Yes." Santana admitted. "And I just want to hold you." She added quietly._

_"And feed me jello?" _

_"And feed you jello." Santana nodded as she kicked her shoes off and climbed in bed with Brittany. She waited for Brittany to snuggle on her chest before placing the blanket over them and grabbing the jello. She opened it and held a spoonful to Brittany's mouth. _

_"Sanny."_

_"Hmmmm?" Santana asked while eating a spoonful of jello herself._

_"When I do die, I want to be in your arms. Promise to hold me until I take my final breath." Brittany stated while looking up at her wife._

_Santana blinked releasing a single tear. "I promise." She nodded before pressing their lips together. "I'll hold you tight until the very last second." She added as Brittany laid back on her chest. Santana closed her eyes and opened them slowly, letting a few stream out before kissing Brittany on the top of the head, and picking up the TV remote._

* * *

><p>"We're here, mom." Ashton frowned while rubbing Santana's arm to get her attention as he leaned back in the limo.<p>

Santana smiled after being pulled out of her daydream and nodded. "Come on, Brit." She added while looking to her left. She allowed Ashton to help her out of the limo and smoothed out her black and purple dress while he closed the door behind her. She slid her sunglasses off her eyes and put them in her purse before walking over to the driver and slipping him a tip.

"Have you heard from Noah?" She asked while lifting the camera to her face and recording Mackenzie as she began to greet and hug her friends.

"I texted him but he didn't reply." Carter shrugged.

"Try him again please." Santana said softly while waiting for security to give her clearance to walk in the stadium.

Once her security cleared a walking path for her, she nodded to her sons to follow her. She waved and smiled at the fans who were waving and screaming her name. "We are stealing the show, Brit." She whined as she felt a chill down her back again.

"I think they are all here for me." Carter teased.

"Oh excuse me." Santana laughed and winked at him.

Santana signed a few autographs before making her way into the stadium where the Beverly Hills High School graduation would take place. She had her arm hooked in Ashton's, who was wearing a white and grey striped collar shirt, with a purple bow tie, a black newsboy cap on his head.

Santana lifted the camera once again to her face and smiled. "Look at all the people here, baby. Mackenzie looks way better than these kids, and she's valedictorian, brains from me, and stunning beauty from you." Santana teased. "Hell, who am I kidding, she got her brains from you too." She winked.

"Hey San." Mercedes smiled while walking up with Zach. "Hey Brit." She added while kissing Santana and taking a seat next to her. Zach winked at the camera and sat down while beginning to talk to Ashton about college.

"Did you take over Mackenzie's speech?" Mercedes asked.

"No." Santana snapped. "I swear I didn't, B." She added while scowling at Mercedes, who was laughing. "She wrote her speech herself, I just gave her my opinion, _only _when she asked for it."

"Still scared of Brittany?" Mercedes laughed.

"Fuck off." Santana smiled. "Seriously, Mack wrote her speech herself completely, it's so amazing. I thought Grey's speech was great, but Mackenzie's is beautiful."

Slowly the rest of Mackenzie's support circle, including Mrs. Pierce, the Puckerman family, Emily, Santana's assistant, Rachel and Finn, and Hannah and Jackson with their kids, came in and got settled. Noah, Madison, and their kids were the last to show up, since Noah's son was a little sick, they were late leaving the house. Santana kissed Noah on the cheek and hugged Madison, while accepting her grandson and kissing his chubby cheeks.

"Sorry we're late." Madison smiled while waving to the camera. "Hey momma."

"I hope the rain holds off." Quinn frowned while looking up at the now grey sky.

"Nothing will mess this day up." Santana stated confidently. "Right, baby?"

A few minutes later the sun began to peek behind the clouds, after another few minutes the sky cleared completely and the sun shined brightly. Santana winked with a big smile.

Once the ceremony started Santana lifted the camera back to her face and began to record. "Hey Brit, look at that kid, how the hell did they graduate?" Santana laughed softly. "That's the one that got caught cheating off of Mackenzie." She added.

Santana spent the majority of the ceremony talking to Brittany, laughing while pointing out different things that were happening around the stadium. She immediately got quiet and smiled brightly when Mackenzie made her way to the podium for her speech.

"Good morning." Mackenzie smiled while looking around the stadium. "My name is Mackenzie Lopez-Pierce and I'm honored to be chosen as the valedictorian for my graduating class." She took a deep breath before letting out a small chuckle. "I shouldn't be nervous, I mean my moms are Santana and Brittany Lopez-Pierce, I should be used to have thousands of people staring at me." She stated causing the stadium to laugh.

"So proud of her." Santana whispered.

"I'm honored and humbled by the number of votes from my peers for my selection to represent and speak on behalf of our class. Growing up as a Hollywood kid automatically puts a stigma on you. A lot of my friends assumed that our house was a big party with Beyonce, Rihanna, and Justin Beiber randomly coming over all the time. People assumed I had a personal chef, a maid, a butler, and a gardner. Wait...we did their names were Noah, Ashton, Carter, and me, Mackenzie." She laughed. "My moms made sure we knew the value of earning a dollar, and that we knew what hard work was. So we did all the cooking and cleaning in the house, I would watch my mom, Santana Lopez, wake up at 3am to go to set for a movie, then take Carter the lunch he forgot to his school at noon, before heading to the recording studio, then to my other mom, Brittany's, dance studio to check on her, to Lopez Lovez to make sure things were running smoothly there. She would then come home and make dinner, while taking care of my other mom, she would help us with our homework all while trying to write a song in her head. She vacuumed and cleaned every bathroom herself, we washed our cars in the driveway like everyone else. My friends still didn't believe me, they thought we partied all the time, so when a friend stayed over, she saw first hand that I had to clean up and do homework before I could even think about turning on the TV." She laughed. "Needless to say she didn't think I lived a glamorous life after all when she saw me with rubber gloves on to clean the bathroom up."

Santana smirked. "Told you making them clean up would pay off, baby."

"I carried the life lesson of hard work with him when I entered high school, I kept my grades as high as possible, while being a Varsity cheerleader, working at my mom's dance studio as one of the children's instructors, and balancing my own budding career as a model. My mom made sure I knew that before anything, and above anything, came my education. Neither one of my moms graduated college, and even though there were both very successful without a degree, they still stressed how important education was, it was taken very seriously in our house. My mom, Brittany, always said it was one of her dreams to watch each and every one of us walk across the stage and receive a diploma, and even thought she couldn't be here." Her voice started to crack a little, but she quickly regained her composure. "Even though she couldn't be here today to watch me cross the stage, I just want her to know that I did this for her, I gave my all, all for you momma, and I know you are watching me, even if you aren't here physically in the stadium."

"She sees you Mack." Santana whispered. "She sees you."

* * *

><p><em>Santana heard the phone ring, bringing her out of her already restless sleep that night. She had to be on set early the next morning to shoot her scene for a movie she was guest starring in, so decided not to stay with Brittany at the hospital that night, she planned on going straight to the hospital afterwards, and already had a bag packed and ready. She kissed Mackenzie, who was asleep cuddled close to her, on the forehead, and rubbed her back as she glanced at the clock and frowned while reaching over and answering.<em>

**_Hello?_**

_Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?_

**_Yes, this is her._**

_I'm calling regarding to your wife, Brittany, we need you at the hospital right away._

_Without replying Santana jumped up right away and began to put on the first clothing items she saw. She picked up Mackenzie carefully and carried her down to the guestroom where Mrs. Pierce was asleep._

_"Mama P." She whispered while lying Mackenzie in bed with her. "The hospital called, they need me there, something with Brittany." She managed to get out through her tears._

_Mrs. Pierce saw the tears falling from Santana's eyes and nodded. "Go ahead honey."_

_Santana sprinted out of the house and jumped in the first car she reached, speeding the entire way to the hospital, her hands trembling and shaking while she gripped the steering wheel._

* * *

><p>Santana quickly wiped her eyes and focused her attention back on the list of names being called out as the graduates walked on stage one by one and received their diplomas. She felt a hand on her back and looked over to see it was Carter, who winked at her and braced her around the waist. She stepped closer to her youngest son and leaned her head on his shoulder as they waited for Mackenzie's name to get called.<p>

**Mackenzie Lopez Pierce!**

Mackenzie stepped on the stage and accepted her diploma, after moving her tassel to the other side of her hat. She kissed her diploma and lifted it in the air while staring at the sky. "This is for you momma." She mouthed as the stadium screamed her name for her. Santana clapped and screamed the loudest as she watched Mackenzie acknowledge Brittany.

"We did it, baby." Santana smiled.

After the ceremony, they allowed Mackenzie all the time she wanted to take pictures with her friends, and collect all the memories she needed. Santana was standing off to the side, the camera still in her hand recording all the excitement and getting messages from everyone when Mackenzie ran over straight to her arms.

"I'm so proud of you Mack, and your speech was amazing." Santana praised her while hugging her tightly. "Ready to go to dinner?"

Mackenzie nodded as she turned and hugged Mrs. Pierce, who was smiling ear to ear. "Did you like my speech, Grammy?"

"I loved it." Mrs. Pierce smiled at her while grabbing her hand as they walked out the limos.

* * *

><p><em>Mrs. Pierce rubbed Mackenzie's back until she knew she was sleeping peacefully. She then slowly got out of bed so she didn't wake her up and left the room. She first went to Carter's room, and saw him hugging his dinosaur tightly, she smiled and went to Ashton's room, and she stared at him when she noticed he was in a restless sleep. She went to the bathroom and wet a towel with cold water and dabbed his forehead with it. His grey eyes popped open, he knew that if Mrs. Pierce was checking on him and not Santana, something was wrong.<em>

_He blinked a wave of tears out of his eyes and lunged forward to hug his grandmother tightly. "I don't want my momma to die." He mumbled into her chest._

_"I don't want her to die either." Mrs. Pierce replied sadly while rubbing his back._

_"Something's wrong, my chest hurts." Ashton sighed._

_"I'll lay with you, calm yourself, honey." She him softly as she laid in bed with her grandson._

_"I heard mommy run out of the house, something bad happened, didn't it?" Ashton asked through tears._

_"I, I really don't know." Mrs. Pierce replied through her own tears. "Let's get some rest, lay here with Grammy." She replied while wiping his eyes._

_She held him through his tears until she noticed he was asleep, she then went to Noah's room, she saw it was empty so she assumed he went to the hospital with Santana. She walked down to Brittany's studio in the basement and turned on the intercoms to all the rooms and sat in the middle of the floor. _

_She looked around at Brittany's awards and plaques, which Santana moved to her studio and were in a big trophy case in the corner, with a single purple light shining on them. She stared at them as tears began to stream down her eyes._

_"Lord, please don't take my baby girl away from me." She whispered as she clasped her hands together and bowed her head. "I know she'll be safe with you and Daniel, but…." She tried to finish but was overcome with tears._

* * *

><p>"Grammy, you can sit by me." Mackenzie smiled as Mrs. Pierce joined the table after excusing herself from the bathroom when they first arrived.<p>

"I wouldn't want to sit anywhere else." She smiled. "Who wouldn't want to sit by the girl, no excuse me, the young lady of the hour?" She asked. "Don't say a word Carter." She then laughed when she saw him open his mouth to protest. Carter winked at his grandmother and raised his white napkin in the air, waving it slightly with a smirk on his face.

Mackenzie kissed her grandmother on the cheek and opened the menu. "Can I pick out your dinner?"

"Sure." Mrs. Pierce nodded. "Do I get to pick yours?"

"Of course." Mackenzie replied with a smile as she scanned the menu to find the perfect dish for Mrs. Pierce.

"So how does it feel to see another grandchild graduate high school?" Mercedes asked.

"I don't know how to describe it." Mrs. Pierce smiled. "When Ashton, Carter, and Mackenzie were all born we vowed to be all of their graduations, whether from kindergarten, middle school, high school, college, the military, fire academy, whatever. So after seeing my fourth grandbaby cross the stage, and gearing up for my next group of four from Hannah," She paused to smile at Danielle, Aubrey, Amber, and Jackson Jr, Hannah and Jackson's children. "It's a different kind of pride than when you are a parent, I loved seeing Brittany and Hannah cross the stage, but this is a different kind of pride."

"I understand what you mean Mama P." Santana smiled. "I'm sure Quinn does too, since we are grandmothers ourselves." She glanced at Quinn who smiled. "Seeing Noah walk for the first time was amazing, and then seeing, Nicholas, his son, take his first steps was just as amazing but felt different."

"It's like feeling double the pride, you're happy for your kids, but your grandkids all in the same moment." Quinn chimed in.

"I feel even more proud of everything." Santana replied. "It's like I get Brittany's emotions too."

"You two always were super in sync." Mercedes smiled. "Remember when we had the alcohol awareness assembly, you two were the only two to vomit on stage, San, I'm sure you only vomited because Brittany did."

Santana nodded and started to laugh but stopped when she saw the scowl on Rachel's face. "Brittany vomited on me, in my hair, in front of everyone." She replied curtly. "I love and miss you Brit, but that was so disgusting."

Santana was about to say something when the waiter approached the table and began to take everyone's drink order. She raised an eyebrow when Carter ordered two shots and a beer, she was going to ask why he needed so much liquor but decided against it when she felt a chill down her back, a sign from Brittany to let it go, and not overreact.

* * *

><p><em>This is Anderson Cooper reporting live with late breaking news that famed Choreographer Brittany Pierce is listed in critical condition at the UCLA medical center. There have been numerous reports of members of the dancer's family rushing into the facility, as well as a number of close friends, including former Broadway Star, Rachel Berry. We have reached out to the Lopez-Pierce family's rep but we didn't get a reply. As many of you know Brittany was diagnosed with lupus, over a year ago, last year she suffered a major flare while performing in a what was supposed to be her farewellretirement show. Since then the dancer has been in and out of the hospital, not quite able to get her footing back. TMZ caught an ambulance speeding in to the Beverly Hills neighborhood where Brittany resides, with her wife, Grammy award winning singer, Santana Lopez, and their four children, a few weeks ago. There haven't been any reports that Brittany has left the hospital since then, we'll have more details as they come in._

* * *

><p>"Q!" Santana yelled while tapping her knife on her wine glass.<p>

"What?" Quinn snapped back as the two glared at each other.

"I said that the waiter is waiting to take your drink order, get it together blondie." Santana smiled. "Where were you just now?"

"I'll have a blush champagne." Quinn smiled to the waiter before turning to face Santana again. "You don't want to know babe." She replied softly when she noticed Santana was toying with Brittany's wedding ring, which was now on a chain around her neck.

"Oh." Santana nodded.

"It's just weird, it's still weird that she isn't here." Quinn said softly. "Shit, I'm sorry, I don't want to bring down the day."

Santana reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand. "Don't apologize, Brittany is always on my mind anyways, not a day goes by that I don't think about her, stare at her pictures, cry for her, or just talk to her. She was my everything, Q. Days like this are always harder, because she deserves to be here to celebrate with us. Brit missed all of the kid's graduations…all of them. It's just not fair."

"I know babe." Quinn nodded.

"She would have been so proud of Mackenzie right now." Santana added while glancing at her daughter who was talking to Noelle.

"She's proud of her." Quinn confirmed. "You know she's proud of her, and of how well you've been doing too."

"I know." Santana nodded as Quinn wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "You and Mercedes have been my rocks through this, hell I would probably still be in the hospital room right now, thirteen years later, if it weren't for you two."

"We were doing what friends do." Mercedes replied from across the table. "You don't have to thank us for anything."

Santana nodded as Carter stood up and walked around the table to hug his mother from behind the chair. He kissed her on the cheek when she calmed down finally and rubbed her arms. She looked up at him and smiled while winking at him.

"My kids have definitely been my rocks as well." Santana added as Carter went back to his seat.

* * *

><p><em>Mercedes ran in the hospital room and saw Santana, holding Brittany, while singing softly to her. She snatched her sunglasses off and walked closer to the pair. She noticed the tears streaming out of Santana's face and gently wiped them away while kneeling on the floor next to the hospital bed. Santana opened her tired eyes when she felt Mercedes fingers on her face and let out a shaky sigh.<em>

_"What did the doctor say?" Mercedes asked._

_"T-that it c-could be any minute now, or it could be a little longer." Santana choked out. "The kids all said goodbye but I promised Brittany she could die in my arms." Santana added through a sob. "I have to stay with her."_

_"San..." _

_"I can't leave her." Santana shook her head._

_"Ok, I'll sit with you, okay?" Mercedes told her._

_Santana nodded and kissed Brittany's cheek while wiggling closer impossibly closer to her. Mercedes squeezed Santana's shoulder and sat in the chair next to Brittany's bed; Santana began to sing softly to Brittany again so Mercedes stared at the pair and allowed her own tears to fall from her eyes. Since Brittany went in the hospital a few weeks ago, she spent her free time there visiting her and staying with her so Santana could go home and get some rest._

* * *

><p>"So in honor of Brittany, I'm going to order some french fries at this fancy ass restaurant." Mercedes smiled while looking around the table.<p>

"Momma ordered fries everywhere." Ashton laughed.

"Yeah she did." Noah agreed. "And pancakes."

Santana nodded. "Brittany is the reason that all of you are addicted to pancakes." She added while pointing to her kids with a smile. "She spoiled you by wanting to make pancakes every morning for breakfast."

"Remember when we were all in France and Brittany ordered pancakes?" Mercedes smiled.

"Yes!" Quinn laughed while taking a sip of her water. "Then she and Santana got in an argument with the waiter when he said she could have crepes but not pancakes."

"I think I've heard this story." Hannah nodded and laughed. "It resulted in you four getting banned from a restaurant, right?"

"Brittana got banned." Mercedes clarified.

"Yeah, and those bitches stayed and ate, so Brit and I went to the bistro down the street, and my baby got her pancakes." Santana nodded proudly. "God I miss her." She sighed.

Ashton looked up at his mother and grabbed her hand. "Momma was my best friend too."

Santana smiled. "She was the best thing to ever happen to me."

* * *

><p><em>Do you remember all the city lights on the water?<em>  
><em>You saw me start to believe for the first time<em>  
><em>You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter<em>  
><em>You are the best thing that's ever been mine<em>

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_  
><em>Two-thirty AM<em>  
><em>When everything was slipping right out of our hands<em>  
><em>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street<em>

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_  
><em>Cause that's all I've ever known<em>  
><em>Then you took me by surprise<em>  
><em>You said, "I'll never leave you alone.<em>

_"You were the best thing that's ever been mine, baby." Santana sniffled before kissing Brittany's closed eye lids and ghosting her fingers over her wife's face. "I love you." She choked out as she lunged forward and hugged Brittany's now lifeless body tightly. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." She said over and over._

_Quinn and Mercedes who were waiting outside, heard Santana start to scream 'I love you' hysterically over and over, getting louder with each one and started to go in the room, but Hannah stopped them and walked in._

_She carefully placed her arms around Santana's waist and hugged her sister in law. "Come on babe."_

_"Hannah, she can't leave me." Santana screamed. "I wanted to tell her I love her again."_

_"She knows you love her, she loved you just as much if not more." Hannah told her while standing Santana up, the Latina started to sink to the ground, but Hannah caught her and held her tightly. "Mercedes..."_

_Mercedes and Quinn came in the room and grabbed Santana, who now sobbing and reaching back towards Brittany's bed. Once she was out of the room, Hannah crossed her sister's arms across her chest and kissed her on the forehead. "Tell daddy I said hi." She smiled as tears streamed out of her eyes and she turned to leave the room._

* * *

><p>"You guys always had the best stories from vacation." Hannah laughed.<p>

"Always." Jackson agreed.

"Are you ready for your concert Cedes?" Quinn asked after taking a sip of her champagne.

Mercedes nodded. "Absolutely, I haven't performed here in LA in what feels like forever."

"Are you coming mommy?" Mackenzie asked.

Since Brittany died, Santana shyed away from the public, aside from going to the grocery store or the dry cleaners she didn't go out much, she stopped attending award shows and all industry parties. She basically retired and spent her time taking care of her kids, and now her grandson. Numerous television shows, magazines, radio stations, and talk show hosts contacted her constantly inquiring about interviews but she turned them all down. The most public thing she did was attend a recital concert at _Fierce Pierce Studios_ in LA for the 20th anniversary of the studio being open, she made it halfway through the show, but when they did a dance tribute to Brittany, she couldn't handle it and left early. To apologize for walking about of the performance, she gave the class of students free summer sessions for the class of their choice.

"I don't know, baby." Santana told her. "Cedes you're live streaming it right?" Mercedes nodded. "I'll probably watch it at home, I know it'll be great."

"It'll be a little more special if you came and maybe sang with me, some of our old, yet classic duets." Mercedes smiled.

"I haven't sang in over ten years." Santana shook her head.

"Yeah, but you've been writing some killer songs." Mercedes replied. "Or have you forgotten the six Grammy awards you won for songwriting."

"They are shining on my mantle." Santana laughed.

"Just think about it babe." Mercedes told her. "The concert is in honor of Brittany, so just think about it." She added.

"I promise to think about it." Santana nodded.

"Brittany would want you to perform again." Quinn told her.

"I said I'll think about it, Q." Santana repeated.

* * *

><p><em>Quinn wiped her eyes and checked her makeup one last time before allowing Puck to help her up to the podium. She took a deep breath and looked around the room at the numerous reporters and cameramen. She cleared her throat and squeezed the tissue in her hand tightly before beginning to speak. "Good afternoon, my name is Quinn Puckerman, I've been elected on behalf of the Lopez-Pierce family to issue the following statement." Her lips trembled but she pressed them together tightly and closed her eyes to center herself. She opened them and straightened the lapels on her navy blue blazer and began to read. "It's with a heavy heart that I confirm the numerous reports that famed choreographer Brittany Pierce has passed away early this morning at 2am." Quinn choked on a sob but continued to read as tears streamed down her face. "She was in her favorite place in the world, the arms of her wife." Quinn paused and tried to blink her tears away. "She is survived by her wife of 11 years, Santana Lopez, her four children, Noah, Ashton, Carter, and Mackenzie; her one sister, Hannah, and her mother, Mrs. Sharon Pierce. We ask that you respect the privacy of Santana and the rest of the family during this trying time, and keep the rest of her family in your thoughts." Quinn took a deep breath and folded up the piece of paper she was reading from. She looked around the room as cameras continued to flash, going numb from all of the questions suddenly being hurled at her from numerous reporters and media outlets. <em>

* * *

><p>"When you have a friend like Brittany, who is always funny of energy and excitement, life was always interesting." Quinn smiled.<p>

"Hell yeah, Britt was really the bad ass one between her and Snixx over there, who is a big ass baby." Puck laughed, causing Santana to stick out her tongue at him.

"I'm bad ass, I didn't get the nickname Snixx in high school for nothing." Santana smirked. "Quinn and Finn have felt my wrath in a form of a slap."

"Didn't you give yourself the nickname?" Mercedes laughed.

"Doesn't matter where I got it, just know that it still applies. I still kick ass first and ask questions later." Santana stated while spooning some bruschetta on her plate.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Puck laughed. "I think I've been on the receiving end of your Snixx attacks before."

"Everyone at the table has." Noah laughed.

"Not me." Madison replied happily.

"Me either." Noelle smiled.

"Consider yourselves lucky." Carter laughed. "I think I get it the most."

"You deserve it the most." Ashton replied with a smirk while taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, honestly I thought Snixx would take permanent residence without Brittany here to get her in check." Puck laughed.

"Brittany did know how to calm me down like nothing else." Santana nodded. "She still can actually."

* * *

><p><em>As the casket began to lower to the ground at the cemetery, Puck stood up from behind Santana, who was sitting down in a chair in front of the casket, a black sheer veil over her face, she was running her fingers over Brittany's wedding ring. She had children on each side of her, Mackenzie in her lap, leaning back on her chest. He rested his hands on her shoulders and began to sing.<em>

_Really gonna miss you_  
><em>It's really gonna be different without you<em>

_Time's going to be hard and slow_  
><em>For the rest of my life<em>  
><em>Gonna be thinking about you<em>  
><em>(Yes, I am)<em>

_Time came when you had to go_

_Santana rested her head on Mackenzie's shoulder and hugged her tightly while staring at the casket._

_I'll miss you my buddy_  
><em>I'll miss you my friend<em>  
><em>I promise my love for you will never end<em>

_Mercedes then stood up and sang the next part while staring at the casket herself. She walked closer to Santana and rested her hand on her shoulder when Puck moved his hand._

_In your finest hour, I was there with you_  
><em>And without you things won't be the same<em>  
><em>But there's a higher power that we answer to<em>  
><em>And you heard Him calling your name<em>

_Really gonna miss you_  
><em>Everything about you, your smiling face<em>

_Yes_  
><em>I know you want us all to be strong<em>

_Puck sang again while walking closer to the casket and looking directly at it _

_Really gonna miss you_  
><em>I know you're going to that magic place<em>  
><em>Singing you a brand new song<em>

_I'll miss you my buddy_  
><em>I'll miss you my friend<em>  
><em>I promise my love for you will never end<em>

_Really gonna miss You_

_"Rest well Brittany." He stated softly as a tear slid down his face._

* * *

><p>Santana was the first out of the limo, she grabbed Carter's arm and held on as they navigated through the ceremony to where Brittany was buried. Noah laid a blanket down in front of the white marble headstone that stood at least 3 feet in the air. Santana pulled a wet wipe out of her purse and ran it over the front of the headstone, causing it to almost sparkle.<p>

"Hey baby." Santana started while kissing Brittany's name.

"Hey momma." Carter stated while squatting down and resting his hand on the headstone. "We missed you today."

"I felt you there the whole day, momma." Ashton spoke up. "Maybe because we all wore purple for you, you know in your honor."

Noah cleared his throat and kneeled down while rubbing the top of the stone. "Hey momma."

Mackenzie finally kneeled down next to Santana and took her graduation hat off, she carefully placed it on the corner of the headstone and smiled while running her finger over the smooth stone slowly. "Hey momma, did you like my speech today?" She asked as Santana glanced at her and placed her hand on her lower back when she saw Mackenzie start to rock back and forth slowly. "I wish you here…I miss you." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "We recorded everything for you, mommy got everything we did today, it's two tapes worth, including us getting dressed, the limo ride to the graduation, the entire ceremony, and then dinner with everyone afterwards." She continued. Carter stood up and moved closer to Mackenzie when he saw the tears coming down her face. He stood behind her next to Noah and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Just like with Noah, Grey, and Carter's graduation, we brought you the tape." She smiled while setting down the two small tapes in front of the headstone, with a copy of the program from the graduation. "Thanks for making sure it didn't rain today, I know that was all you."

"Yeah it was." Ashton agreed.

Santana smiled and rubbed Mackenzie's back. "The rain isn't going to hold out for too much longer, so let's get going, we can come back in the morning and talk to momma." Santana suggested when she felt a few raindrops on her arm.

The boys all said goodbye and laid down the purple roses they picked up from the florist in front of Brittany's headstone before walking back to the limo with Mackenzie, who left a white rose with a purple tip.

"Brittany, I'll be back tomorrow for our weekly chat." Santana smiled. "You know me being sugar and all, I can't be out in the rain." She laughed as her voice cracked a little. "We really missed you today, baby, it just wasn't the same without you." She added. "I'll see you in the morning, love you so much, and miss you more than humanly possible." She kissed the headstone again and straightened out Mackenzie's graduation cap before standing up and using the blanket to shield herself from the rain on her way back to the limo.

* * *

><p>After the excitement of the day Santana came home and took a long hot bath with plans of relaxing in bed with a book. She figured her kids all had plans, Ashton had a new girlfriend, Carter was usually out with some girl or with friends from college, and she assumed Mackenzie would be partying with her fellow graduates. She opened the balcony door and let the fresh rain air in the room. She then sat on the bed and lotioned herself up before slipping on a pair of yellow pajama pants, and a white tank top, throwing her hair in a bun on top of her head. She changed the linen on her bed and like always, sprayed Brittany's favorite perfume on <em>her side<em> of the bed, and on the pillow so it smelled like her. She then stretched a little and headed downstairs to make herself a mug of tea. She was waiting for the Keurig to stop when the phone rang.

_**Hey Q, what's up?**_

_I just wanted to check on you, I know you went to see Brit with the kids after dinner.  
><em>

**_Yeah I did, I'm okay. We didn't stay long because of the rain. You know I go visit her once a week anyways, so I'll stay a little longer tomorrow._**

_You don't sound okay.  
><em>

**_Trust me Q, I am, just tired, most likely from the rain. I'm going to lay in bed and start a new book and just relax._**

_None of the kids home?_

_**Nope**_. Santana yawned while grabbing her mug of tea and adding a spoonful of honey. She then grabbed a bag of mini apple cinnamon rice cakes.

_How about we grab some lunch tomorrow and do a little shopping?_

**_Sounds good, I'll come over around one._**

_Okay, see you then babe, sleep tight.  
><em>

**_You too._**

Santana hung up the phone and carried her snack up to her bedroom, she reached her room and stopped when she heard voices. She slowly opened her door and peeped in, a huge smile crossed her face when she saw Mackenzie, Carter, and Ashton sitting on her bed.

"What are you three doing in here?" Santana laughed as she set her items down on the bed side table, and sat down next to Mackenzie on the bed.

"I love that it always smells like momma's perfume in here." Ashton smiled while smelling the pillow.

"Don't soak up all of the scent." Carter replied while grabbing the pillow and smelling it as well.

Santana smiled as Mackenzie reached over her and grabbed the bag of rice cakes and began to eat them. "I expected you to be on a date." She stated while pointing at her sons.

"We are actually heading out now." Ashton smiled while standing up and hugging Santana. "See you tomorrow mom."

"I'll be back in the morning to cut the grass." Carter stated while kissing her on the cheek and following Ashton out of the room.

Santana stood up and lit the fireplace in her bedroom and closed the glass door before sitting back on the bed. "Why are you in your pajamas?" She then asked Mackenzie when she noticed her attire.

"I thought we could have a pajama party." Mackenzie shrugged while holding up a stack of DVDs from behind her.

"Don't you want to go out and party with your friends, where are Andie and Chucky?" Santana asked with a slight frown while getting comfortable under the covers.

"I want to spend time with my _real _best friend instead." Mackenzie said shyly while staring at her mother.

Santana felt her heart surge and blinked back her tears. "You're my best friend too, Mackey. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too, mommy." She replied as Santana opened her arms to hug her.

"So what did you pick out?" Santana asked as Mackenzie got under the covers and snuggled close to her.

"Sex and the City." Mackenzie smiled while waving the DVD around.

"This movie is so old baby girl." Santana smiled as Mackenzie pressed play, since she already put the DVD in when Santana was downstairs. "But you've loved it since the first time you watched it."

"The fashion is amazing in it." Mackenzie shrugged.

"That's my girl." Santana laughed. "_Our_ girl, Brit." She then whispered.

Santana allowed Mackenzie to melt into her arms as they watched the beginning of the movie together.

* * *

><p><em>"Santana, do you have more napkins?" Rachel asked as she walked in the sunroom over by the bar where the Latina was pouring herself another martini. Santana took a long sip and closed her eyes tightly, unaware of Rachel's presence. "Santana." Rachel said softly while resting her hand on her back, causing her to jump.<em>

_"Shit, you scared me." Santana sighed when she turned around, fresh unshed tears in brimming around her red, tired eyes._

_"Sorry, I was just looking for more napkins." Rachel replied._

_"Oh, ummm, there some extra in the pool house, Brittany always kept extra paper products out there." She nodded. "I'll grab them."_

_"No, I'll get them. Relax, there are a lot of people around right now, and more on the way I think, why don't you go lie down for a few minutes." Rachel suggested._

_"No, I, uh, if I lie down, I scared I won't get up for the rest of the night, and I can't do that to my kids." Santana told her while glancing at Mackenzie, was was in Puck's lap on the other side of the room._

_Rachel nodded. "I'll be right back." She added while making eye contact with Mercedes and motioning with her head for her to come check on Santana._

_Once Mercedes nodded and started to make her way over, Rachel tuned to head outside to the pool house. She was walking down the stone trail past the gazebo, and reaching the pool when she heard a faint cry and turned her head towards the swing set that was off to the side. She focused her eyes on the little legs swinging back and forth and walked over._

_"Hey Carter." She said softly when her eyes adjusted to the darkness and landed on the little boy in his three piece suit, a pair of red Converse now on his feet, instead of his dress shoes that he wore to the funeral._

_Carter looked up and quickly wiped his face harshly and straightened up. "Hi Aunt Rachel."_

_"Are you okay?" She asked while sitting in the swing next to him. He nodded slowly and wiped his tears away again. "It doesn't look like you are. It's okay to be sad, I'm sad about your momma too, so it's okay to cry today, or whenever you want to cry because she's gone."  
><em>

_"Mommy's going to forget about me now." He whispered. "Momma, never ever did, but now mommy may." He said through fresh tears._

_"Carter, sweetheart." Rachel said softly as she put her hand on her chest. "Santana, your mommy, would never ever forget about you, why would you say that?"_

_"I've been out here for a long time, and nobody looked for me. Momma always looked for me." He sniffled as he started to breathe hard to mask his tears._

_Rachel shook her head. "Come sit with your Aunt Rachel." She told him while patting her lap. Carter slowly jumped off the swing and walked closer to Rachel, who lifted him in her lap and rocked back forth on the swing. "Your mom would never forget about you, it's just she's really, really sad right now, and she has so many people around, that she's trying to handle everything but she's going to need some help, and a little patience. I promise she's not purposely ignoring you."_

_"I miss momma." Carter replies as Rachel hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder._

_"We all miss your momma, honey." Rachel told him. "I promise to make sure your mommy never forgets you, I'll do whatever I can."_

_Carter nodded before turning to Rachel's arms and sobbing while she rocked him and rubbed his back. _

* * *

><p>"Carter, let's go." Ashton yelled from the driver's door of his truck.<p>

"I'm coming." Carter grumbled. "I need to call Aunt Rachel." He stated while hopping in the passenger seat.

"Why?" Ashton asked. "What happened?"

"I just need to thank her." Carter stated.

Ashton shrugged and drove out of the driveway as Carter dialed Rachel's phone number.

**_Hello?_**

_Hey__ Aunt Rachel, it's Carter.__  
><em>

**_I know your voice._ **Rachel laughed softly. _**What's up?**_

_I just wanted to say thank you for keeping your promise all these years.  
><em>

**_Promise?_**

_Remember after my mom's funeral you found me in the backyard crying, I don't know if you ever talked to my mom, but she never forgot about me, ever. She began to get super attentive to me, our relationship improved a lot, and she's truly one of my best friends._

**_I told you it would work out._ **Rachel replied, as she remembered the conversation she had with Santana the next day.

_I'm headed to the movies on a date, but I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know if I ever did._

**_You don't have to thank me for that. But, you're welcome. Have fun tonight and be safe._**

_Will do.  
><em>

"Do you think about momma a lot?" Carter asked Ashton after he hung up the phone.

Ashton glanced at his brother. "Yeah, almost every day, she's the reason I went to medical school, you know that."

"I mean, like really think about her." Carter asked.

"Every time I'm in class, or do homework, or look at Mackenzie." Ashton nodded. "You know how crushed I was when she died. I let her down because I wasn't able to find a cure for lupus before she died. I promised her I would, and I broke a promise."

"Yeah, but you were ten." Carter frowned. "You couldn't help that."

"My brain knows that, but my heart doesn't." Ashton replied quietly. "I remember being up super late the night she died trying to research everything possible, hoping that the doctors made some type of mistake. Noah found me in the library at home crying, surrounded by medical books."

"Whoa."

"Yeah, i just remember the two of us crying for hours." Ashton nodded. "But I promised momma to find a cure for Lupus, so that's why I still went to medical school, and I won't give up until there's a cure."

"Promise?" Carter asked him.

"Promise." Ashton nodded.

"Cool." Carter smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"Dance with me." Brittany smiled while attempting to stand up when one of Santana's songs came on the radio in her hospital room.<br>_

_Santana raised her eyebrow at her wife, from her position in the recliner next to her hospital bed. "Brit, the doctor said you need to rest, we went for that long walk around the floor this morning._

_"Dance with me." Brittany pouted. "I'm never too tired or weak to dance to one of my wife's songs. "Please."_

_Santana couldn't fight the smile on her face and stood up. "Wait...let me help you stand up." She laughed when Brittany started to move her arms slowly to the music. She helped Brittany stand up and wrapped her arms around her waist as she started to sway them side to side slowly.  
><em>

_"Sing." Brittany stated while resting her arms around Santana's neck, resting her head on hers._

_Santana rubbed her back and started to sing softly._

_What's the feeling that I get  
>Every single time I look deep into your eyes<br>What's the tingle that I feel  
>At the touch of your hand up &amp; down my spine<br>What's so funny, in my belly tryna tell me something  
>Feels like butterflies<br>What's the feeling, what's the tingle, what's the tickle,  
>What's the world got for you and I<em>

_And I swear it's real,  
>Yes it is can't nobody ever tell me otherwise<br>And I swear I feel,  
>No I can't deny what I'm feeling inside<em>

_She carefully turned them around in a circle with a smile, before kissing Brittany's shoulder and continuing to sing with the radio._

_Is this the way love feels?  
>Have I found it for real?<br>What will time reveal?  
>Is this the way love feels?<em>

_"I love you." Brittany smiled._

_Santana nodded. "I love you too." She replied before connecting their lips. Santana then reached over and picked up a magazine and rolled it up like a microphone and held it Brittany's mouth. "I know you know the words." Brittany blushed and began to sing along to the radio._

_Everytime I hear your voice  
>Well it seems I have no choice but to be amazed<br>It's like music to my ears  
>How I really love to hear everything you say<br>Does love really have a way of speaking in every unconventional way  
>What's a voice, what's a touch, tell me is it really love, does it feel this way?<em>

_They continued to dance and sing until Santana noticed Brittany was too weak to continue on, she just instead held her and finished singing while placing kisses on her cheeks and shoulders._

Santana woke up suddenly, she popped her eyes open and noticed the mess of blonde hair in her face. "B-brit?" She rasped. Mackenzie, who fell asleep in Santana's bed turned over, in her sleep, and was now facing her mother. Santana let out a shaky sigh and kissed her daughter on the cheek as a few tears streamed down her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>After finally dragging herself home from the hospital, after waiting for the funeral home to come and pick up Brittany's body, Santana came home and surrounded herself with her kids, they all cuddled together in the family room and watched TV in silence. Santana sitting between Carter and Ashton, where were leaning on her sides, Mackenzie sat in her lap, and Noah on the floor next to her legs. She eventually sent the boys to bed, hugging and kissing them tightly before heading to take a bath with Mackenzie.<br>_

_Mackenzie was quiet and deep in thought during their bath time, and Santana definitely took notice. She dressed her in pajamas and lied her down in bed after turning out the lights in the bedroom. She pulled her daughter to lie on her chest, needing to feel her close to her._

_"Mommy?" Mackenzie whispered._

_"Yes baby?" Santana replied while opening her eyes._

_"Momma not coming home any more is she?" She asked sadly._

_Santana felt the remaining pieces of her heart shatter and exhaled slowly. "No, baby, she's not." She noticed the tears forming in Mackenzie's eyes as the little blonde finally realized what the excitement of the day meant. "But I promise to give you all of momma's hugs and kisses, I know it won't compare to her being here, but it's the best I can do sweetheart."_

_"Ok." Mackenzie nodding as she began to cry and her tears dripped onto Santana's chest._

_"Just remember how much your momma loved you, and all the awesome tea parties you two had, all the dance parties, and all the hugs and kisses you remember from her." Santana told her as her own tears seemed endless. "I love you baby girl, and so did momma, she's always with you in memories and your heart."_

_"I cry now?" Mackenzie asked._

_"Yeah, let's cry now." Santana sighed while hugging her tightly and kissing her on the forehead. "Mommy will always hold you while you cry, let it all out."_

* * *

><p><strong>10am<strong>

Santana laid down a blanket in front of Brittany's headstone and smiled as she sat down. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch this morning." She apologized before kissing the headstone, right on Brittany's name as usual. "Sorry we ran out so quickly yesterday, but as you know the rain was crazy." She leaned back on her elbows and stared at the headstone.

"Oh shit, i forgot to tell you babe, I totally got hit on the other day in the grocery store." Santana scowled. "I don't think she even recognized me, I had on a LA Dodgers cap, some jeans, sneakers, and a plain white t-shirt. I ran just to get some pineapple chunks, and this lady followed me all around the produce department before I finally turned around and asked her if she needed something, and she asked me for my phone number." Santana laughed with her mouth wide open. "Like come on B, she saw the big ass diamond wedding ring not only on my hand but hanging from neck." She added while toying with Brittany's ring around her neck. She kissed the ring and let it hang back on her chest. "i'm taken, I'll always only be all yours, forever and ever."

"The house is all packed up pretty much, I'll miss our weekly talks since I'm moving with Mackenzie to New York for school." Santana sighed. "The penthouse in New York is nice, big enough for the boys to come stay with us and for Hannah and Mama P to come and visit too. I hate leaving the house, but it's hard being there without you, we bought and built it together, it's _our_ house. I'm not going to sell it, we'll just use it as a vacation home. I think Carter is going to move in while he finishes up college. Grey may move back in to, so it's safe. Mercedes and Quinn promise to visit you every week for me, probably to rat on all of the junk I'm eating in New York, and all my crazy partying." Santana teased with a smile. "I promise to come visit you every month, to let you know how Mack is doing in school, and to check on the boys. Hannah and Mama P will of course be here to visit you all the time. I wish I could take you with me, hell...I wish you were still here and we were moving together. We always said that we would move to New York after retirement, along with our house in Mexico, and in Hawaii." Santana laughed. "You had retirement homes lined up all over the world for us."

"Mackenzie is excited and ready to start Julliard, truly following in your footsteps. She wants to study as much dance technique as she can before she starts running _Fierce Pierce_ and _Just __Dance_. I know you're super proud of her, she's a kick ass dancer, and super smart, so the company is in good hands, but you know that already. I've done my best with it since you've been gone." Santana shook her head and leaned her elbows on her knees.

"I need you Brittany, I need you here with you, baby. I miss you so much, it hurts, still...after over 13 years. I never stopped loving you, I could never look at anyone else the way I looked at you." Santana sighed. "I know you're out of pain now, and hanging out with your dad, and my parents. I still see you so vividly in my dreams, sometimes I swear when I wake up it was real, it feels too real to have been a dream. That's how I know our love was true, pure, and one of a kind."

"Mercedes is having a concert in honor of your Lupus Foundation that I set up in your name next week, she wants me to perform." Santana sighed. "i know you're probably telling me to go and sing, but I don't know, B." She shook her head and picked a few blades of grass and threw them to the side. "What if my voice isn't the same, what if the audience doesn't respond well to me being back on stage, what if..."

"What if I told you I would be by your side on stage, and that the music world needs you back." Noah stated as he walked closer to his mother and sat down.

"Hey mijo." Santana while reaching over and hugging her eldest son.

"What if I told you I had a song for the two of us to sing together." Noah then stated again as Santana rested her head on his shoulder.

"Noah..."

"Mom."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Ok." Noah nodded. "Where you telling momma how you tripped over your shoestrings in the mall the other day and were scared you would wind up on TMZ?" He laughed.

"No, I was going to save that story and keep it to myself." She laughed while playfully hitting his leg. "But, I'll tell her know. Okay, Brit, so you know how you have always said that I try to carry too much stuff in my hands?"

* * *

><p><strong>One week later...<br>**

Santana sat in her dressing room at the Staples Center, staring at Brittany's wedding ring. Mercedes knocked and poked her head in. "Can I come in?"

Santana looked up and nodded with a smile. "What's up?"

"You know you don't have to perform if you're not ready, babe." Mercedes told her as she sat down next to her.

Santana exhaled softly and picked up her cup of tea, taking a long sip. "I know, but I'm ready. I went to talk to Brit about it last week after the graduation, and I went again this morning, and I'm ready. I'm not saying I'm ready to get back in the booth and starting working on an album, but tonight I'm ready to sing in Brittany's honor."

"You'll be great." Mercedes assured her. "Do you want me to stay on stage with you?"

Santana shook her head. "I'll be okay, just tell the stage techs that I just want a solo spotlight on me during my song, everything pitch black."

"Got it." Mercedes nodded as she stood up. "You're on in a few minutes, so they are waiting for you side stage."

Santana took another sip of her tea and stood up, quickly hugging Mercedes. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

After Mercedes left the dressing room, Santana kissed Brittany's wedding ring repeatedly before smoothing out her tight fitting purple dress and running her fingers through her hair. Santana quietly walked to the stage and took her position on the stool, crossing her legs at the knee.

**And now making a triumphant return to the stage...Santana Lopez-Pierce!**

"This is for you, Brittany." She stated as the spotlight came on her and she began to harmonize softly in the microphone.

_I am thinking of you_  
><em>In my sleepless solitude tonight<em>  
><em> If it's wrong to love you<em>  
><em> Then my heart just won't let me be right<em>  
><em> 'Cause I've drowned in you<em>  
><em> And I won't pull through<em>  
><em> Without you by my side<em>

_I'd give my all_  
><em> To have just one more night with you<em>  
><em> I'd risk my life<em>  
><em> To feel your body next to mine<em>  
><em> 'Cause I can't go on<em>  
><em> Living in the memory of our song<em>  
><em> I'd give my all<em>  
><em> For your love tonight<em>

She rocked slowly side to side as the piano had a solo before staring to sing again.

_Baby, can you feel me  
>Imagining I'm looking in your eyes<br>I can see you clearly  
>Vividly emblazoned in my mind<br>And yet you're so far  
>Like a distant star<em>  
><em>I'm wishing on tonight<em>

_I'd give my all_  
><em>To have just one more night with you<em>  
><em>I'd risk my life<em>  
><em>To feel your body next to mine<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't go on<em>  
><em>Living in the memory of our song<em>  
><em>I'd give my all<em>  
><em>For your love tonight<em>

She stood up while the piano had another solo and harmonized as the guitars kicked in before mellowing out. She sang the next verse with more intensity as tears formed and began to stream down her face.

_I'd give my all  
>To have just one more night with you<br>I'd risk my life  
>To feel your body next to mine<br>'Cause I can't go on  
>Living in the memory of our song<br>I'd give my all  
>For your love tonight<br>Give my all for your love  
>Tonight<em>

"I love and miss you, baby." She sniffled as the audience began to applaud. The lights on the stage turned up as Mercedes walked out and hugged Santana, giving her a tissue.

"Thank you, thank you." She smiled at the audience, every person in the arena was on their feet clapping. "Thank you, I love you too." She smiled when someone yelled out they loved her. "I was only supposed to sing one song tonight, but if Mercedes is okay with it, i would like to sing another song with Noah."

"Of course." Mercedes smiled into the microphone as Noah walked out on the stage, wearing a purple vest, a white polo, and dark denim jeans, he waved as the audience gave a round of applause.

"Actually why don't you sing with us too, and let's use Puck, Sam, Finn, and Zach in the band." Santana smiled as she wiped her eyes again.

The four men, all wearing purple ribbons walked on stage and took their positions by their respective instruments. "Rachel, Quinn, Hannah, come on out, and bring Ashton, Carter, and Mackenzie with you." Santana then stated.

Once everyone was on stage, Santana sat back down on the stool surrounded by her friends and family, her kids right behind her. "We are still missing someone." Mercedes noted.

"Mama P?" Santana smiled as Mrs. Pierce came walking out, earning the loudest applause of all from the arena. Santana stood and kissed her on the cheek and offered her the stool. "This song was written by myself and Noah." She then nodded to the band who started immediately.

Noah started off the song.

_Sorry I never told you  
>All I wanted to say<br>And now it's too late to hold you  
>'Cause you've flown away<br>So far away_

Santana shook her head and began to sing the next verse.

_Never had I imagined_  
><em> Living without your smile<em>  
><em> Feeling and knowing you hear me<em>  
><em> It keeps me alive<em>  
><em> Alive <em>

Everyone on the stage joined in and sang the chorus together.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
>Like so many friends we've lost along the way<br>And I know eventually we'll be together  
>One sweet day<em>

Mercedes sang the next verse, with Noah and Santana adlibbing and harmonizing over her.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
>Like so many friends we've lost along the way<br>And I know eventually we'll be together  
>One sweet day<em>

Santana grabbed Mrs. Pierce's hand as everyone sang the chorus again.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
>Like so many friends we've lost along the way<br>And I know eventually we'll be together  
>One sweet day<em>

Noah then took the lead again.

_Although the sun will never shine the same again  
>I'll always look to a brighter day<em>

Santana cut in quickly and took over lead.

_Lord I know when I lay me down to sleep  
>You will always listen as I pray<em>

The entire group began to sing the chorus over and over again, with Noah and Santana adlibbing and singing with more emotion now.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
>Like so many friends we've lost along the way<br>And I know eventually we'll be together  
>One sweet day<em>

The lights suddenly shut off and only the piano played with Noah harmonizing. A purple spotlight turned on and revealed Santana once again sitting on the stool, Noah standing behind her, his hand on his mother's shoulder as Santana sang the last lines of the song acapella.

_Sorry I never told you  
>All I wanted to say<em>

"I love you Brittany, I miss you baby, and we won't stop or give up until we find a cure for lupus." Santana stated. "I promise, _we _promise."

The lights then dimmed slowly before the arena went black.

* * *

><p><strong>THOUGHTS?<strong>

**The trilogy to Hollywood Living, where Brittany is yes still ALIVE, is My Wife and Kids, if you haven't checked it out,  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Songs in the chapter<strong>

**Taylor Swift x Mine**

**Smokie Robinson x Really Gonna Miss You**

**Chrisette Michele x Is This The Way Love Feels**

**Mariah Carey x My All**

**Mariah Carey/Boyz II Men x One Sweet Day**

**tumblr - talksfanfic**


End file.
